world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022815ErisioLily
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 22:44 -- 10:44 GT: There's a knock on Erisio's door. 10:45 GC: There is a long wait of silence, until a voice comes out from behind Lily. "Uh, hey sis, wassup?" 10:45 GT: Lily turns sharply, yelping. "Jesus DICK Erisio, don't DO that." 10:49 GC: "Oh! Sorry. I was just out walking.. for about an hour I think." He checks his phone. "56 minutes actuall*y, yeah" 10:49 GC: "Wassup sis sis?" 10:49 GT: She fidgets with her hands for a minute. "Let's go inside." 10:50 GC: "Uh, ok" 10:50 GC: Erisio unlocks the door for Lily, and walks inside 10:51 GC: "Is something the matter?" 10:51 GT: Lily follows him, and flumps down onto the bed, taking a deep, steadying breath. 10:51 GT: "Nothing's the matter, it's just..." 10:52 GT: She sits up, expression serious. "OK. Erisio. What I'm about to tell you CAN'T LEAVE THIS ROOM." 10:52 GC: Erisio*s eyes widen 10:53 GT: "Do you know anything about the master classes?" 10:53 GC: He locks the door, then turns to Lily and does a "Zip the lip" motion with a serious expression 10:53 GC: "Master.. whats?" 10:53 GC: "N-No" 10:54 GT: "Master classes. They're like these super duper powerful classes that are a combination of the various classes." 10:54 GT: "There's two I know of. Lord and Muse. Lord's active and Muse's passive." She shrugs. "Whatever that means." 10:54 GT: "Anyways, you ALSO remember Team Jack got shenanicite?" 10:55 GC: Erisio*s face darkens. "Yeah..." 10:55 GT: She winces. "Yeah, I know. I'm not too happy about it either." 10:55 GT: "But regardless, we got the stuff, we might as well use it." 10:56 GC: "Lily.." 10:56 GT: "I was gonna use mine to boost my Deceive, but then...Thiago pestered me." 10:56 GT: "Said he had a plan." 10:57 GT: "The thing about master classes is they're paired. You can't have one without the other." 10:57 GT: "Thiago wanted to become a Lord, but he couldn't do that without someone becoming a Muse along with him." 10:57 GT: "So a little while ago, he and I got together in his room, and...you can guess what happened next." 10:58 GC: "Lily I thought we talked about you telling me the details of your bedroom escapades" 10:58 GT: Her face goes fuschia. "No, Erisio, oh my God. We changed our classes at the same time. He's a Lord of Hope now, and I'm a Muse of Mind." 10:59 GC: "So like, you aren*t a seer anymore?" 10:59 GT: "Nope. Not just confined to looking anymore." 10:59 GT: "Which brings me neatly to my next point." 10:59 GC: "Next point?" 11:00 GT: "Yeah." She steeples her fingers. "So, uh. Sorry to dredge these up but...you remember when you were looking through Balish's mind?" 11:00 GT: "Saw...stuff?" 11:01 GC: Erisio*s face turns maroon, and he immediately goes to unlock the door and leave 11:01 GT: "NO NO NO WAIT COME BACK." 11:02 GT: "THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT." 11:02 GT: "THIS REACTION HERE." 11:03 GC: "Lily, I just had to talk to Merrow about what I saw, it was not a pleasent experi*ence, I had to discu*ss Sami*s politic*al leanings while that same memory played *ON LOOP* in my mi*nd!" 11:03 GT: "Yes OK exactly! You don't like it, right? Wish you could forget it?" 11:04 GC: "Ye*s.. but n*o too.." 11:05 GC: "It*s compli*cated Lily" 11:06 GT: "OK, well." She pauses. "I'm a Muse now. If you wanted, I could probably go in there and try and get rid of it for you. That's part of the reason I went along with it, actually. I was originally gonna ask Dad for help but now I can probably just do it myself." 11:06 GT: "But...if you wanna keep it in there, that's OK too. I'm not gonna force you or anything. It's your head." 11:07 GC: "That*s why I don*t know Lily.." 11:08 GT: "What, because you're afraid I'm gonna go in there and delete other stuff too?" She frowns. "I'm your sister, man. I'd never do anything like that to you unless you explicitly asked me to." 11:08 GC: "No, no you don*t.. give me a second" 11:08 GT: "Giving you a second." 11:09 GC: "I want this memory gone. I want it gone so bad you don*t even know. But, when I was talking to Merrow, I realized something." 11:09 GC: "You said it yourself, my reaction was exactly what you*re talking about" 11:10 GC: "I can*t just run away because I don*t like it" 11:10 GC: "You didn*t see me when I was on team merrow, but I was a total wreck, because of one memory." 11:10 GT: "This isn't running away! It's solving your problem." 11:11 GC: "I w*ant to forge*t so badly, but that*s exactly wh*y I can*t" 11:11 GT: "But you're just torturing yourself for the sake of torturing yourself then! Exposure therapy never EVER works, Erisio. It's a stupid method." 11:11 GT: "Cognitive-behavioral therapy is wayyyyyy better. You should try that instead!" 11:12 GT: "That's like being 'oh, I'm afraid of dogs. I should lock myself in a room with them so I'll toughen up!' " 11:16 GC: "I*ve been dealing with this for so long.. I just want it *gone*! I need to be able to be there for my team, but if I can be put out of comission with just a memory.. I can*t be weak like that!" 11:17 GT: "...I could make it go away." 11:18 GC: "No, that*s the cowards way out." 11:19 GC: "I.. I don*t want to be a coward anymore L*ily." 11:19 GT: "Oh, pshhhhh. You can either take the long, slow, torturous method that requires years of therapy and self-control, or you can take the quick, painless route which literally involves me rooting through your head for a few seconds and turning off the 'sex is icky' switch." 11:20 GT: "That's not cowardice, that's cleverness!" 11:27 GC: "Mama... Mama always said that.." 11:28 GC: “Real strength only reveals itself when one is faced with great turmoil.. Therefore, I shall always tread a thorny path.." 11:29 GT: "Yeah, well, Mama's dead," Lily says flatly. 11:32 GT: "And she was probably full of shit anyways." 11:32 GC: Erisio*s eyes widen in a mix of shock and anger 11:34 GT: Lily gulps. "Whoop. Went too far again." 11:34 GC: Erisio*s fists clench. "Went to far? No. No you went just far enough Lily." 11:34 GC: "I don*t know who I met on the base. and I don*t know who I was on LoCaR with." 11:34 GC: "But I know it wasn*t you." 11:34 GC: "You can leave now" 11:35 GT: Lily's eyes widen. "Erisio..." 11:35 GC: "Acenia was right about you. I should have listened." 11:35 GT: Tears begin welling in her eyes. "Erisio, PLEASE." 11:39 GC: "I SAID *LEAVE*" 11:40 GT: Lily flinches visibly, but stays sitting, voice growing increasingly more desperate. "No, please, please, PLEASE, Erisio, I'm SORRY." 11:40 GT: "I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE, ERISIO." 11:41 GT: She's full-on sobbing. "I CAN'T LOSE YOU. I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO, ERISIO." 11:43 GC: "*O*U*T*" 11:44 GT: Lily sits a moment longer, then bolts to the door, fumbling with the lock until she cna finally slam it open and run down the halls. You can hear her sobs echoing as she goes. 11:45 GC: Erisio slams the door closed and locks it again